


Body and Heart

by Miss_Black_Fox



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, F/M, Kinkmeme, prompt, sex is involved, slave kink, what else would you expect from a story with slavery and a promt from kinkmeme?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Black_Fox/pseuds/Miss_Black_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another from the kinkmeme!</p>
<p>In an alternate universe, it is common to have slaves. Shepard is a slave to a turian, who is obsessed with her and uses her for sexual favors. She has only ever lived to please her master, it's all she's ever known. That is, until officer Garrus Vakarian comes into her life. From the moment they first met, they knew it was meant to be. Problem is, he's a free being and comes from a prominent family and, she's still owned by her possessive owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Slave

Wake up.

Jane sat up, and stretched. It was early morning, and a glance at the clock told her she woke ten minutes early. A rare chance. 

Her master lay in bed beside her, sleeping peacefully and not to be woken until the instructed time. Jane tip-toed across the carpeted floor, into the bathroom and quietly shut the manual door. The bathroom was large, with a four-person bath taking up most of one wall, a floor to ceiling mirror took up another two. For a moment she recalled when her master took her in here, but pushed the memories away.

She stared at her reflection. Short red hair that went just past her ears, green eyes, freckles on her face, they all belonged to her.

“My name is Jane Shepard,” She said in a whisper, “My name is Jane Shepard,” She pressed her palm up against her face, a reminder that she is alive. There is a black collar around her neck, a silver tag hung from it. The name Sereya sketched into it the metal. 

“My name is Jane Shepard,”

Jane peeked out of the bathroom door to check the time then turned back to the mirror. She combed her hair with her fingers to work out the tangles that built up over the night. Next she went to the sleek, chrome sink. The faucet turned on with a tap, and for a moment she let the water run through her fingers before cupping her hands and washing her face. 

The cool water felt good on her skin. She splashed water on her face and used her fingers to massage the skin. Jane rubbed water on her arms, her neck and then her legs. The image of a bird washing in a bird bath popped up in her mind. It was an image from another life.

Time was up. Jane quickly dried herself off with a towel, neatly folded it, and returned to her master's side. It was seven am and time to wake the master.

“Master,” Jane said as she sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked her master's fringe, “Master, it is time to wake up,”

Her master stirred. She continued to gently coax him awake until he was up and out of bed. He wore nothing in sleep; nudity never bothered turians. Jane herself was in a tight-fitting shirt that barely managed to hide her lower areas, and she knew that she was lucky to get that as many turian masters did not give their slaves clothes. 

“Fetch my clothes, Sereya,” He ordered before marching into the bathroom to clean up. Jane bowed her head and did as instructed. Today was Tuesday, and the master had an important meeting with an ambassador. She selected a finer shirt, a black and red tunic with gold trim. For pants she chose the simple, solid black ones. The meeting was not too important, no need to go all out. 

Clothes in hand she headed for the bathroom, her master waiting for her. Wordlessly she held up the ensemble and he gave a nod of approval. He held out his arms in a silent gesture to dress him. Jane started with his pants, and crouched down to hold the openings for him to step in then pulled the pants up. She moved slowly, the way her master liked it. With deft fingers she bucked his pants and snaps in the right places and reached for his tunic which hung on a hook. Master reached behind her, grabbed her ass, and gave a light squeeze.

Her breath hitched at the sudden contact, a rush of feelings flooding her at once. His hand slid up the curve of her ass and to the small of her back where he traced careless circles. Heat flushed through her, turning her face rosy red. Her breath faltered. 

Master hummed his approval, “I'm glad I took you in for Pleasure Training. You're much more sensitive now,”

A chill ran down her back at the mention of Pleasure Training, but the heat returned to her skin and bones as his hand moved up and down her back, sometimes stopping before her waist and other times going down past her ass teasing the edges of her sex.

“Master, you have a meeting today,” Jane said breathlessly. Arousal and pleasure muddled her thoughts, but basic slave training reminded her that her master gave her a job to ensure he left home on time and she would fulfill it. 

“It can wait,” Her master buried his face into her neck and nipped at the soft skin there. He smelled of musk and she wanted to reach out and lick the bottom of his mandible to taste it.

“Y-you-” She tried to speak but her words caught in her throat. The world spun around her, and where he touched and kissed felt like fire. Before she could stop her hips ground against him. The friction against his pants was just right.

“Yes, Pleasure Training was a good call,” He chuckled and pressed her back against the mirrored walls. Jane could do nothing but moan under his attentions. Thought ceased and only pleasure mattered. She needed his touch, needed the release he could bring her. She needed to be fucked and fucked now.

Then it all stopped. Her master pulled away. Jane blinked several times, trying to clear her mind. She saw her master talking to someone over his omni-tool and by the way his mandibles were splayed he was not pleased. She lowered her head and folded her hands across her lap, but there was a needy ache between her legs and an irrational desire for her master to take her and fill her.

“Change of plans,” He said, “The meeting is starting earlier,” He grabbed his tunic and waved her off when she tried to put it on him, “You can watch the vidscreen if you wish while I'm gone,” 

Before he left the bathroom he stroked her cheek, a tender gesture of affection and left the bathroom. A moment later she heard the door slide open down the hall. Jane hiked down her shirt-dress and left the bedroom. The need between her legs began to fade as quickly as it came. Without her master's attentions the happy feelings left, and made her feel cold and empty without it.

Her master's apartment was extravagant. Two floors, a loft on the second. The second floor was the study, a spare bedroom and the library. The first had the kitchen, a bar, a living room area, another spare bedroom and then the master bedroom. It was the height of class and elegance, or at least that's what she has been told. Master liked only the best. Jane liked the tall, open windows in the living room that showed the Presidium and lines of skycars.

Jane first went to the kitchen. An assortment of fruit, Earth fruit at that, were nestled in the bottom drawer of the refrigerator and she took her pick of apples, grapes and kiwis. She cut each into pieces with a parry knife, set them on a plate and ran to the living room to jump onto the couch and curl up against an arm.

Of all the furniture in the house this white, plush couch was the best. It was also one of the remaining few furniture that her master had not taken her on. She was thankful for that. It was her place of comfort and the one place in the house where she felt she could relax.

With a press of a button on her basic omni-tool she turned the vidscreen on. A news channel popped to life and an asari talked about the recent incline in eezo prices. Jane watched for a couple of minutes, munching on an apple slice, before switching to another vid.

On screen the three counselors stood together, Trevos was speaking. Master and the other councilor stood on either side of the Asari. A rerun, Jane noted as she remembered the morning she dressed her master in the fine green garment. 

“Anyone found working for the rebellion will be executed immediately,” Trevos said, her usually motherly face stern, “The Council is finished trying to negotiate with these traitors. The Freedom Rebellion is a threat to galactic safety and we are assigning a task force to confront this dire problem,” She turned to master, “Do you have anything to add, Sparatus?”

Her master looked from Trevos then back to the crowd, “Slavery is not a crime. The humans agreed to be enslaved in return for saving their species from total destruction. This 'Freedom Rebellion',” He said with air quotes, "Are nothing but starry-eyed idealists who want to act out against authority,”

Jane chewed on a grape thoughtfully, the juices dancing across her tongue. The Freedom Rebellion was fairly new. A group of asari, turians and quarians that banded together with the hope of ending human slavery. Jane once dreamed of being rescued by a Freedom Fighter, but had long since put such a fantasy away. 

The rerun of the counsel speech ended with a dossier of the rebel leader. A armored turian only known as “Vigilante”. He wore dark blue armor and a helmet so no one knew what his face looked like. The dossier was short as there was not much information about him that wasn't speculation. Jane herself thought he had a scar on his face, something masculine. 

She changed the vid again to children cartoons and watched little asari dance across the screen and get into trouble. It wasn't often that she had the house to herself. Master liked to take her to work with him. She'd read datapads to him, keep his schedule running smoothly and she got to wear nicer and more concealing clothes. When she wasn't working he was showing her off or playing with her on his desk.

By early afternoon she began to miss him. The house was too big even with him home, and just by her lonesome it was even scary. Sounds seemed louder, and something bad could happen and she wouldn't be able to protect herself. Jane flipped through vids, searching for more cheery children's cartoons and turned the volume up onto high. 

The house still felt too quiet so she ran upstairs to the spare bedroom and turned that screen on as well. The screen turned onto the news right away and she saw an ad for slave training. Jane left the room to go back to watching cartoon downstairs.

After a while it was hard to sit around. She really missed her master. Jane picked up things around the house but there wasn't enough to clean. So she took down all the master's clothes and organized them by color and formalness. When that was finished she paced around the living room.

Jane didn't like being alone. It made her feel scared. With master she was safe, happy. He was kind to her, and loved her very much. She wouldn't be able to find a better master to take care of her and give her luxuries that other slaves could only dream off.

Jane fired up her omni-tool once more and sent a message to master. She asked how he was doing and when he was coming home. He replied back shortly that he is missing her and is doing well, but will be home late. 

Late. No, Jane didn't like that. What was she going to do until then? She paced around the couch, wondering what to do with herself when master sent her another message. He gave her some money and wanted her to buy something nice that she can wear to a dinner party tomorrow. It will be a big party and a lot of important people will be there so she had to look nice. Jane let out a deep breath. Master knew how to take care of her.

There were hundreds of sites on the extranet that sold clothes, and Jane took her time browsing through page after page of dresses, skirts, blouses and shoes and jewelry. Master gave her enough money to buy anything she could want and it was fun looking at all the nice clothing. With this money she could even by undergarments to wear. 

The hours flew by and Jane settled on a sleek black dress that would stop just about her knees and flare out. To go with it she got a short, silver jacket, and a black choker. The undergarments are also black, but with a lacy trim. Her new clothes should arrive tomorrow afternoon, just in time for the party. Perhaps master will send her out to get her hair done up again like last time. 

When Jane noticed it was getting late she started dinner for master. He sent her to cooking classes a few years ago and was pleased that she had a talent for it. It was something to do and would please master as he liked to come home and eat right away. 

Just as the dark red roast had finished cooking in the oven and she grabbed the mitts to pull it out a chime rang through out the home, signaling someone had come in through the front door. A few moments later master walked into the kitchen. 

“Welcome home, master” Jane greeted him with a bow and a smile, “I just finished dinner,”

“Good work, Sereya, I hope you weren't too bored by yourself,” Master said.

“No, master,” Jane pulled out the roast and set it on the table before him. She cut his portion and placed it upon his plate then sprinkled some garnish on it.

“Excellent work, as always,” 

Jane bowed and walked back to the counter to eat her own meal. Sometimes master let her eat at the table, but most times she ate standing up or sitting on the floor. Her meal was more fruit and cold-cut ham wrapped into a tube. 

“Did you find something to wear?” He asked.

“Yes master, a black dress. You will like it,”

“You have good taste,”

“Thank you, master”

“I want you to look good for tomorrow, a good friend of mine visiting from Palaven will be there. They say his son is going to be made a Spectre,”

“I look forward to meeting them,” Jane finished her meal first and cleaned her plate off as quietly as she could before taking her place at her master's side.

Master finished shortly after. She took his plate and washed it as well. Master beckoned her to the living room and she followed. He sat down on the couch and pulled her into his lap. Jane's face began to heat up at their position, master chuckled.

“Time to finish what I started this morning,” He said and hiked up her shirt-dress. He turned her so her back was pressed up against his chest and he buried two fingers into her sex. Jane moaned, her hands reaching back to grip his arms, her thighs twitched. As his fingers worked in and out in a torturously slow pace his warm breath tickled the back of her neck.

She groaned and whispered her master's name over and over again. Pleasure was shooting through her like electricity and tremors ranked her body from her head to her spine, her muscles clenching around master's fingers. Master hummed, pulled his fingers out of her and into her mouth. She sucked his fingers clean.

“I'm going to fuck you hard,” He whispered into her ear and a thrill of arousal slid down her spine. He flipped them over so she was on her back and he over top her. Master's was hard and poised at her entrance, “Beg for it,” 

“Please,” Jane said, panting heavily. She was burning up inside and the ache between her legs was almost unbearable, “Please fuck me. Fuck me hard. Fuck me until I can't walk. Please, please,”

Master leaned into lick along her chin, her neck, her collarbone and pounded into her. Jane cried out, stars before her eyes and nearly came again. The pace was fast and rough and she couldn't keep up with him. The world spun around her eyes once more and friction between them sent her into thrills of pleasure that she couldn't dream off. 

She came once more before he did, her world black for a moment before she was drawn up to the surface by his roar. His seed spilled into her and he fell down onto his elbows, his face buried into her shoulder.

For a moment they were still, breathing heavy and coming down from orgasm. Master gently nibbled on her shoulder and pulled out. 

“What do you say?” He asked, his dark eyes boring into her.

“Thank you, master,” She said automatically. He hummed and shifted on the couch so he was in a comfortable position and she was on his lap again. Master watched news vids while he stroked her skin. His hands going from her breasts, to her stomach, to her thighs, her sex, then back up again.

Under his attentions Jane panted softly and mewled for more but he wanted to savor these moments. He promised her more attention later when they bathe and again before he goes to bed. Jane relaxed herself against him and let her mind drift off.


	2. The Turian

Jane loved having her hair done and her asari dressers loved to play with it. They ran their fingers through it over and over again, and squealed in delight as her hair twisted and tumbled free. Her hair was too short though. They've had humans with longer hair and that's more fun to play with but hers is very soft and very fine. Such a rare color they'd exclaim. Master bought her because of her hair. Slaves with odd features were highly valued and as far as rare features went her's was the rarest. 

Her asari dressers washed her hair and used the special shampoos that were just for humans. They massaged her scalp as they worked and it felt so good that Jane closed her eyes and tried to not think of master doing the same to her. Since Pleasure Training even the touch of strangers made her feel warm inside. 

It was an honor for these stylists to work on her, which was a very strange thought to Jane. It was because she was the counselor’s slave that she was special. To make her look good made him look good as well so the stylists went all out. If they did a good job then he might recommend them to others. 

Hair washed, it was then dried in a machine that fitted over her head. Her hair was cut diagonally along her jaw. It gave her a defined, elegant look that she decided she liked. Once her hair was done they went on to her make-up, putting on white powder and red lipstick.

“Such a pretty dress,” One asari said and wiped a stray piece of red hair from Jane's black dress.

“Thank you, ma'am,” Jane said and smiled.

“And very well mannered, you must make your master proud,”

“Very, ma'am,”

The asari giggled and laughed as they gossiped, but did not speak to Jane directly. Jane didn't mind, slaves weren't expected to understand politics or celebrities. If she could she would have brought up eezo prices and the omega tax to out-political talk them but slaves never speak first.

The rest of her salon trip went by quickly and she was ushered out to where her master was waiting. He gave her an appraising look before motioning her into a skycar. Jane bowed her head and did as told. Master told her about the party, gave her names she should remember and told her to be on her best behavior. 

Master landed the skycar on a platform lit up by green and blue lights that cast the ground in muddled teal and aqua hues. They stepped out and were greeted by a male slave who asked for their invitation. Master presented his and the male slave escorted them inside.

The building was much like her master's apartment, but even bigger and more spacious. The doors opened into a tall main area where it seemed a hundred people stood around mingling. Everything was bathed in warm, golden light and the wood-paneled floor was the color of warm caramel. There was a second floor that opened up to the main room and people were up there talking and leaning against the smooth, silver railing. 

Jane tried to take in as much as she could with one glance, the lights that twinkled like multi-colored stars above, the waterfalls that ran down the walls into a basin filled with shimmering gold rocks, and lowered her head and fell in step behind her master.

Many people broke from the crowd to speak with master, praising him and even praising Jane a little. Red is a rare color, they say, and that dress is so elegant on her. Master beamed with pride and bragged of her finer points like how obedient her was and her cooking skills. For a while everyone stood around, talking about their slaves, and the training they've had them go through when master turned to Jane and asked her to fetch him a drink from the bar.

Jane bowed her head and did as she was told. 

The bar was on the other side of the room and Jane wound her way through the crowd, being mindful not to bump into anyone. There were other slaves here as well, and they quietly stepped out of her way. When Jane reached the bar she asked for a dextro drink for her master. The asari bartender served her a mild drink in a tall glass. As Shepard turned someone knocked into her from behind. The glass slipped from her fingers and crashed to the floor.

“I'm so sorry,” A flanged voice said. Jane turned to the speaker, an apology on her lips when she stopped. The man that ran into her was turian and he had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. The blue markings on his face matched his eyes perfectly, “Spirits, I got some on your dress too,”

“It's alright, sir,” Jane said, forcing herself to speak, “I'll clean it up,” 

His mandibles fluttered at the words sir, and he looked from her face to her dress and back to her face,   
“I'm sorry,” he said again, “I should really learn to watch where I'm going,”

“Garrus!” 

They both turned to the new speaker. He was an older turian, with the same blue markings as the turian that knocked into her had.

“Father,” Garrus said.

Garrus' father looked at her with vague disgust, “Don't fret over a slave, just send her back to her master and let them deal with it,”

“It was my fault, I knocked into her,” Garrus said. While they talked another slave had come up between them to clean the glass. Jane kept her head respectively lowered and began to worry that master will have to come looking for her if she didn't get him his drink. 

“You, slave,” Garrus' father said to her, his gaze strong, and intimidating, “Go back to your master,”

“I must master's drink first,” Jane said, her voice quiet. Before the older turian could shoo her away Jane went back to the bar and received another drink. Before she left she cast one final glance at Garrus out of the corner of her eyes. She found him looking back. Jane looked away and rushed back to her master's side.

Master made no comment on her long absence, but took his drink and continued to mingle. Jane tried to remain aware but her mind kept drifting back to the turian, to Garrus. The words handsome floated around in her head, and his blue eyes seemed to haunt her. She caught herself stealing glances at the crowd for another glimpse of him. 

Garrus, his name rolled around her thoughts and she wished she could say it aloud. 

“Sereya, come,” Master said. Jane followed a step behind him as they walked. Master stopped and looked around often before he found whatever he was looking for and set a brisk pace across the room to a group of turians. 

Jane saw him again, the turian with the blue eyes and colony markings. Garrus. 

His father was there too, and master greeted him warmly. 

“Cerus Vakarian, glad you could make it,”

Cerus gave a stuff nod, “Sparatus, good to see you,” He glanced at her again, and Jane averted her eyes, “Why do you and other insist on bringing slaves to such events,”

“They should be shown off,” Master said, and patted Jane's hair, “And they're very useful no mater what the situation,”

Cerus huffed and dived into political talk. Jane was proud that she could understand most of what they were saying, but her mind always drifted off towards Garrus who stood to the side of the two turians, watching the conversation but ultimately staying quiet.

This was the son that was going to be a Spectre. He looked strong, and he must be if he was chosen by the council. What sort of heroic deeds has he done to be worthy? Save a damsel in distress? A faint memory of a storybook floated up through her memories but was gone when she tried to grab hold of it, like smoke.

“Sereya, fetch me another drink, would you?” Master said.

“Yes, master,” Jane replied, though hesitant to walk away for a fraction of a second. She wanted to stay by Garrus, but she was given an order and she would not disobey it. Only a couple feet away from master, someone touched her shoulder.

It was Garrus, “Hey,” he said, a mandible twitching awkwardly, “Let me get that drink, to make up for that one I caused you to drop,”

Jane blinked, “No, you don't owe me,” She was property and property can not own things or be owed. 

But Garrus wouldn't take no for an answer, “Really, I want to. No one has to know,”

She couldn't. What if master saw her giving her duties to a higher race? That would shame him and that is unacceptable, “You can walk with me,” She said, hoping to reach a compromise with him. Garrus' mandibles flared out into a smile which she took as an agreement.

Though she felt she should hurry so not to be late bringing her master his drink again, she slowed her pace. Jane allowed herself to hear the dim music that hung in the air, and enjoy the presence of the handsome turian beside her. What a thought! Walking beside someone! She lowered her head and blushed, what would others think?

Garrus did not seem to understand social customs, especially those involving slaves. His treatment of her was scandalous, but secretly, she loved it. At the bar she ordered another drink, the same as before and waited for Garrus to order a drink of his own. To her surprise he ordered a levo drink as well as a dextro one, and she nearly jumped in surprise when he handed the levo one to her.

“On me,” He said with another turian smile.

“I couldn't!” Jane said, the glasses shaking in her hands. Master alone told her what she could eat and drink.

“I'm sure Sparatus wouldn't mind,”

Jane shoved the drink back at him so fast he fumbled to grab it before it could fall, “I need to get back,”

She made it back to her master's side in record time. Garrus padding along behind her. Master continued to talk with Cerus as he grabbed his drink. Their discussion was heated, but soft-spoken. Though she tried she couldn't understand what they were arguing over, and figured she was missing some context somewhere. 

Garrus didn't mind interrupting Sparatus mid-sentence, “Mind if I take your slave out with me to get some fresh air?”

“Sure,” Sparatus said with a dismissive wave and resumed speaking as if Garrus never said a thing. Cerus turned to give his son a look, and seemed to want to say something but Master said something that got his attention again and Jane and Garrus were forgotten.

“Come on,” Garrus said, nudged her in the arm and started off. Jane followed because master gave him permission. They left the party through sliding glass doors and out unto a dark presidium. Jane could never imagine life on the wards where they did not have day and night cycles. 

“Uh, pretty out tonight, isn't it?” Garrus lead her to the edge of the balcony.

“Very pretty,” Jane said.

“Didn't think this far ahead to be honest,” Garrus said with a chuckle and turned to her. His eyes found hers in half a moment and she couldn't look away. It was wrong to make this much eye-contact, but she didn't care. She'd break a thousand rules just to keep staring into those blue eyes. He reached out to stroke her cheek and she leaned in to feel his touch. It was like electric sparks danced across her skin and shot straight to her heart.

“Did you think that through?” She asked, her breath heavy.

“Nope, completely unscripted. Be honest, hows my performance?”

“Wonderful,”

He laughs, but his hand stays on her cheek. It's so warm. She wished she could stay like this forever. 

“You're too kind,” He said.

“You're too forward with a slave,” She said, shocked at her own words. It felt so right to say them. So natural. In the back of her mind she didn't like being so far away from master, that he would not approve of this. When Garrus dropped his hand the cold air stung her check and she felt guilty for wanting his hand to stay on her.

“You look beautiful,” He said, and starred right into her eyes again. For a moment she's speechless. Master had said that to her so many times, and meant it each and every time, but Garrus meant it in a different way. It was a way that veered away from love, and right to the arms of lust. A blush rose to her cheeks and Jane looked away to hide her face. 

Garrus grabbed her chin and turned her face back towards him, “Please, don't look away,”

Jane watched him wide-eyed as his eyes searched her face, and down to her neck, her chest and to her hips. Touch me, please, Jane thought, touch me, and hold me and never let go. 

Garrus moved closer, and her breath hitched in her throat, her body screaming to be touched.

Screaming from inside the party reached their ears. Garrus froze, then ran to the glass doors. Jane was right behind him. Through the glass they could see people running in all directions as armed gunmen shot blindly into the crowd.

“Stay here!” Garrus said to her and pushed her to the side of the door, up against the solid steel wall. Jane trembled; what of her master? Is he safe?

Garrus didn't go through the doors but ran down the balcony and jumped over the side. She screamed and ran to where he jumped. Down below there was another balcony and she saw him hack open a door and head in. Jane let out the breath she had held in. 

The screaming continued and so did gunfire. The others on the balcony had taken cover against the walls and one asari was on her omni-tool calling for help. But what of her master? Jane edged her way to the doors and peeked in. It was a state of panic inside, and a dozen of dead bodies lay scattered on the floor. The gunmen were shouting, trying to get the crowd to calm down but there was too much yelling and running around.

More people were getting shot as the gunmen lost their patience. It only whipped the terrified victims into an even deeper frenzy. Someone whimpered to her right. Jane pulled herself away from the chaos of the party to see what's wrong and then she saw him. 

He stood over six feet tall, dark blue armor near invisible in the night-time lighting. The black visor of his helmet gleamed faintly. The gun in his hand was pointed at the asari that whimpered, and then to her. Jane pressed herself up against the wall.

Vigilante motioned with the gun for her to get away from the door. She did. The turian went through the doors and almost instantly the screaming within ceased.

“I am Vigilante,” The turian said, his voice rough and pixelated, “Release your slaves or the consequences will be desire. The rebellion is spreading and it will take control of all,” 

The gunmen and Vigilante left out the glass doors he had come through, hopped aboard a shuttle and were off. Jane remained against the wall, too stunned to move until master found her. He said gentle, calming things to her and for him she tried to shake the surprise away. He cursed his stupidity for letting her out of his sight and cursed Garrus for leaving her alone like that. Jane merely nodded her head, her thoughts too muddled to make sense of anything besides the floor under her feet and the ceiling over her head. 

Everything passed by in a blur. One moment she was in a skycar, then she was laid down on her master's bed and he climbed in with her. The next she was sound asleep in his arms.


	3. The Master

Master was awake before her the next morning. Jane woke up at seven exactly, and saw master standing by the window, his arms folded behind his back. When she stirred his heavy gaze was upon her, and for once she could not read his expression. His mandibles twitched irritably, but his eyes were soft on her. 

“Master, is something wrong?” 

“Sleep, Sereya, you need it,” He said gently. 

Jane almost protested, but slaves do not disobey orders. She lay back down, pulled the sheets up to her chin and closed her eyes. Sleep didn't come. There was too much worry building in the back of her mind. Too many things to process. Last night she actually saw Vigilante in person, and he had pointed a gun at her. The rebels killed people. There was blood and all the screaming. Massacre like that was inexcusable.

But what about Garrus? Was he among the dead? Jane didn't want to think about it, but his blue eyes and expressive face were burned into her memory. She broke a lot of rules last night, but it felt so right. So horribly, undeniably right. 

Master left the room after so long, and she sat up in bed to stare out the window. Another rule she was breaking, but she really couldn't sleep. She needed to know more.

Before she could over think what she was about to do, Jane fired up her omni-tool and connected to the extranet.

_[Search: Garrus Vakarian]_

This brought up a handful of results, including some public C-sec reports. Jane studiously read through every article and report she could find. Garrus was behind the capture of many weapon dealers and drug smugglers here on the citadel, but his tendencies to go beyond the law kept him from promotion. She tried to tie this image of a bad cop to the polite and awkward man she met the night before. The two seemed to clash together. 

_[Search: Cerus Vakarian]_

Jane could hardly believe all the results she got for Garrus' father. He was once a high ranking officer in C-sec and had a remarkable history under his belt and not just in C-sec but in the Turian Hierarchy as well. The man in the articles fit the man she met very well. He was stern, straight-forward and took no bull shit from anyone. Jane could respect that, but he was still a very intimidating man. 

She almost searched for the Freedom Rebellion, but if anyone looked at her history they would think she was going to rebel. Jane would never do that. The rebellion was doomed and she could never associate herself with a group of killers. Instead she looked up recent news, but did not find an article on the attack last night. That was strange. Surely there was something about it somewhere. But there wasn't.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Jane turned off her omni-tool, dived under the sheets and closed her eyes. A moment later the doors opened and her master came in. He strode up to the bed, paused, then tenderly tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and nudged her awake.

“Sereya, come, it's time to eat,” 

“Yes, master,”

They went out to the kitchen where Yatil, the master's personal chef, was preparing lunch. Yatil greeted the master and ignored her. Jane didn't think much of the purple asari, but knew that Yatil didn't like her because the asari thought preparing food for a slave was below her. However, master paid her nicely so she never vocalized any complaint, not directly any way.

Master had Jane sit on the couch while he stood by the windows. To Jane he seemed to be waiting for something. He turned the vidscreen on for her and she changed the vids to the celebrity gossip channels that Yatil liked. Though Jane was neutral towards Yatil, it was a good idea to stay on the good side of the one that prepared her food.

Jane's gesture paid off later, when lunch was finished, as there was a chocolate chip cookie on her plate beside her fruit and vegetable salad. Master was stiff throughout the meal and continued to check his omni-tool for messages. Today he let her eat at the table, and she did not wish to ruin this rare opportunity by speaking out of turn even if she desperately wanted to know what was bothering him.

Deep down she wished she could soothe master of his problems. She was his and would do anything to make him happy. 

After lunch she asked if he would like a bath. 

“Not now, Sereya, I'm expecting an important message today,” His tone was more reprimanding then he intended and he immediately added, “Go wash yourself,” He stroked her check, and her face flushed with warmth. Jane bowed and left for the bathroom. She could never think of a time master let her bathe by herself. They always took their baths together. 

Even though master was home she felt alone. The bath, though warm and soapy, wasn't as enjoyable as she would have liked and she finished quickly. After drying off and dressed in a clean shirt-dress she return to the livingroom and found master by the windows again but this time he wasn't alone.

Cerus and Garrus Vakarian were with him.

“They're going after you next,” Garrus said, his sub-vocals deep, and tone urgent, “It could be here or at the Citadel Tower,”

“And why should I trust you? You left Sereya to fend for herself against those rebels!” Master practically spat out.

“If I hadn't done what I did then, I would have never captured that rebel and got the information from him. Rebels don't kill slaves, she would have been safe,” Garrus said, and he seemed to stand taller as he argued. The image of the vigilante cop finally clicked into place with the awkward man she met the night before. Garrus continued to speak, cutting-of master, “The other counselors agreed to let me protect you here at the apartment as apart of my Spectre training,”

Jane didn't dare move or make a peep, even if it would mean being scolded for eavesdropping. She wasn't even sure if she should be hearing this or not, but she couldn't pull herself away. Garrus was there, and he was going to stay to protect her master.

“And when did they agree on this?” Master was livid.

This time it was Cerus who spoke up, “Last night there was an emergency Council meeting. You chose not to attend,”

Master was quiet after that, but he was no doubt glaring at the two. With a wave of his hand he seemed to dismiss the subject entirely, “Very well, but anything happens to myself or my Sereya I can guarantee you will never become a Spectre or work in C-sec.”

Garrus nodded, solem, “I'll set up a perimeter around the building and set up defenses against attack,”

Before anyone could realize she was there she ducked back behind the corner, her thoughts running at the speed of light. Garrus was here. Last night wasn't a once in a lifetime experience, but something more, a prelude to something greater. Suddenly she realized she was in the short shirt-dress her master provided for use at home. What would Garrus think? 

She wanted him too look at her with those lust-filled eyes from the night before, but not when master was around. If master knew what she was thinking he'd send her off for more training. Training was awful, and she wouldn't be able to see master or Garrus for weeks. 

What was she thinking? Guilt jabbed at her heart. Someone wanted to attack her master! They could come here, break into his apartment and harm him. He could end up dead like those shot at the party last night and it would only take a bullet to do it. She was being selfish, thinking of Garrus when she should be concerned about her master.

Jane ran back to the bedroom and pulled the blankets up over her head. She needed to sort things out, to stop having these inappropriate thoughts, but all she could do was think of Garrus getting her alone and doing bad things to her. The thoughts ran shamefully ran through her mind but she just couldn't stop. 

Or, she couldn't stop until master came into the room.

“Sereya,”

Jane pulled the sheets down and stepped out of bed so he may address her properly, “Yes, master?”

“The Council has deemed it appropriate to assign a guard to the apartment and another at my office after last night's. . .show,” He stepped forward and placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it, “Don't be scared, you're safe here, this is just a safety precaution,” Master rubbed a hand up and down her back in a comforting gesture.

“I don't want to see you hurt,” Jane said and pressed her face into his chest, his scent filling her nose.

“I'll be fine, honestly I'm more worried about you,” He raised her chin so she could look him in the eyes, “The Freedom Rebellion could try to take you away from me,”

Jane shook her head, she didn't want to go with the Freedom Rebellion anyways. She wanted to stay with her master, and secretly, with Garrus. 

Master kissed her forehead and urged to put on one of her dresses so she would not be unsightly for their-master paused to scowl at the word-guest. Jane bowed her head and went to the drawer at the bottom of the closet where her clothes were kept. She picked a long, white dress that showed her shoulders but was airy and comfortable. 

They headed out to the living room together. Jane noticed that Cerus was gone, and Garrus was still where she saw him last by the window. As soon as she walked into the room his eyes found hers, but his gaze is steady. Master cleared his throat.

“You can use the guest bedroom upstairs should you need it. I need to get to Citadel Tower to see what other decisions I've missed out on,” His words were cold, but when he spoke to her they were soft, “Sereya, I'm leaving you here again to make sure our. . .guest and doesn't get into any trouble,”

Her throat swelled at the thought of being alone with Garrus. She just barely managed a, “Yes, master,”

Garrus wouldn't let master leave until he called a C-sec escort. Jane went to the kitchen to hide the smile on her face. She couldn't believe this was happening, and it shouldn't be happening at all. In the kitchen she made a small snack for Garrus, after all, she must be hospitable for master's guest.

The guest who is here to protect master. The conflicting feelings came back. She busied herself with making dextro cookies. A few months ago she found the recipe on the extranet but never had the chance-or desire-to make them until now. As she mixed the batter the bell rang, rang again and she was officially alone with Garrus.

“So,” Garrus said as he appeared in the doorway, “Your hair is nice, darker than I remember,”

“It's damp,” Jane said, and scooped out blobs of batter onto the baking sheet, “Do you like cookies?”

His mandibles flare out in surprise, “Is that what you're making?”

Jane smiled, “Yes,”

“You're spoiling me,” Garrus said in a mock whine and leaned against the counter beside her. Jane tried very hard to focus on spooning out batter and not on the handsome turian beside her. She could feel his gaze on her and it made her face heat up.

With the batter all spooned out onto the baking sheet she placed it in the over, set the time and heat and hit start. In fifteen minutes she'll have cookies for Garrus, maybe he'll compliment her on her cooking. Maybe give her a-

“Care to give me a tour of the apartment? I should know the layout if I'm going to defend it,”

Jane nodded and motioned him to follow her. She took him through the upstairs first so he knew where his bedroom was. As they walked she told him about the various art pieces master had on display and their history. Garrus nodded his head but didn't seem too terribly interested in the topic. 

As they descended down the stairs and into the living room he came up beside her and said, “I'll watch your six, I promise,”

“My six?” Her brows knit together, and Garrus smiled.

“Military term. It means I have your back,”

Jane didn't know what to say to that, so she said what she said to everything, “Oh, thank you,” 

The buzzer rang in the kitchen and she excused herself to get the cookies out before they burned. She scampered back to the kitchen, more confused and happy than she could ever remember being. The cookies came out well and she placed them onto the cooling rack. They were round and light blue in color with a smooth texture that levo cookies didn't have. 

Jane stood by the counter, arms folded across her chest. She began to miss her master, and wondered if he was safe where ever he was.

Garrus came in a few minutes later and put a hand on her shoulder. Jane moved into his touch, and before she knew it he had her locked in an embrace, his head resting atop hers.

“I had hoped I would see you again,” He said.

“Same here,”

His fingers ran through her short hair and shivers ran down her spine, “You're beautiful,”

“I don't know if I can do this,” Jane said. How could she be so selfish when- Garrus' mouth was against hers, his tongue dragging across her lips. 

Thought ceased, and Jane opened her mouth for him, their tongues meeting and circling around another. Her arms reached up to wrap around his neck and his hands found her hips and waist, his talons barely pressing into her soft skin. 

He broke their kiss and ran his tongue down her jaw and neck to her collarbone, his blue tongue darting into the dip, tasting her. Jane moaned aloud, her body felt like it was on fire. She wanted more of him, all of him. Her fingers traced the edges of the plates on the back of his neck, darting between them to tease the sensitive skin below. His groan of pleasure made her keep going. 

In one swift motion he had picked her up and placed her on the counter. His hands hiked her dress up and she lifted herself off the counter with one hand so he could get it around her bottom and pull it up and over her head.

She wore no undergarments, and was completely bare to him; he drunk her in. Jane wrapped her legs around his narrow waist to pull him closer and keep her warm. Garrus growled and took the tip of her breast into his mouth. His teeth grazed her skin and his tongue wrapped and the nipple, sucking and pulling at it. 

“Garrus,” She moaned, her hips grinding against him. Her fingers scrambled with the clasps of his shirt. Garrus continued to tease her breast with his mouth. His hand teased the other one, pinching and twisting the nipple until it was hard and round in his grasp. After much fumbling she managed to get his shirt off and toss it aside. 

She rolled her hips hard against him, and this time he let out a long, drawn out groan that made heat flare between her legs. They both reached for his pants, but he pushed her hands up to his fridge. Her fingers curled around his fridge, her nails digging into the softer flesh underneath. Garrus' growls turned deeper.

His pants were off and his tip rested just barely inside her. She tried to roll her hips again but his hands held her hips down and she was moaning for him to fuck her. He took a hand off her and traced circles around her clit, avoiding the fleshy bud at the top. She was begging him now.

“Please, fuck me now, fuck me so hard,”

Garrus growled, “I didn't know you had such a dirty mouth,”

She pulled his mouth to hers and pushed her tongue into his mouth. She needed him, and she wanted him. There was was too much space between them, she needed him inside her.

“Fuck me,” She whispered into his mouth, “fuck me over and over and over again and don't stop. Fuck me until I can't walk,”

Garrus buried his face into the crook of her neck, and slid into her. Jane cried out, her back arching into him. Slow and steady he slid all the way in to the hilt and paused. Before she could beg for him to continue he pulled out and slammed back in. Pleasure exploded through her body, and everything narrowed down to one thought; fuck me senseless.

He pounded into her, hard and fast and she met his every thrust with a roll of her hips. His talons groped her waist and hips to keep him steady and she clung onto him with everything she had. Her body sized and her muscles tightened around him as she came with a scream. Her body shook with the force of orgasm and for a moment the world went black. She came to moments later and Garrus was frantically pounding against her, his plates slapping against his skin and when he came she bit her lip and tried not to whimper at the pain and pleasure burning her. 

Tired, Garrus leaned against her chest, breathing as heavily as her and she held him tight in her arms. He was still inside her, and she didn't want to see him pull out. She didn't want this to end. 

Nothing mattered but him and her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much experience writing sex scenes so comments on how I'm doing would be super super awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have this finished on kinkmeme yet but I wanted to post it here too. Comments would be absolutely wonderful and I really need the inspiration!


End file.
